I Will Never Declare I Think
by WillBruck
Summary: Damon e sua fachada cool nunca assumiriam seus reais sentimentos... Mas e se alguém soubesse deles, mas só esperasse que o moreno se declarasse?  Slash...


_**Damon**_

_No começo, Stefan estava meio incomodado com a situação. Mas eu não ligava. Era apenas física. __Eu teria me importado com seu incômodo... Se eu me importasse com as regras impostas pela sociedade. Mas, como eu não me importava, eu o fazia se esquecer que se importava também... Por alguns instantes pelo menos. Mas o fazia._

-x-

Era uma manhã bem comum, apesar de eu sempre afirmar que comum era um termo relativo, por algum motivo que eu não me preocupei em descobrir, Jeremy havia dormido na nossa casa, e a música absurdamente piegas e melosa que vinha do telefone de Stefan alertava que provavelmente Elena estava doida atrás do irmão e não o havia encontrado na casa de Matt.

Isso era quase como uma rotina, Elena e Jeremy discutiam, ele fugia pra cá durante a noite, dormia no quarto de Stefan, este dividia a cama comigo, e na manhã seguinte, depois de frustradamente perceber que o caçula não estava nem no próprio quarto nem na casa de Matt, Elena ligava para o celular de Stefan, que como bom anfitrião que sempre foi, estava ocupado demais fazendo um café-da-manhã para o garoto, então, acabava que eu é que tinha que agüentar as gentilezas de Elena pela manhã. E aquela manhã não era diferente...

- Damon...

- Está bem, Stefan. Eu atendo... Algo me diz que é a irmã de nosso ilustre convidado. - Falei com a voz carregada do inseparável sarcasmo.

- Um bom motivo para não atender... - Disse o garoto reprimindo um bocejo.

- E causar à sua bela irmã um infarto? Acho que vou é convidá-la para se juntar a nós no café... - falei pegando o aparelho que tocava e vibrava insistentemente pedindo por um pouco de atenção. Fiz uma anotação mental para trocar o toque do celular de Stefan, nada contra Bon Jovi... Mas escutar Romeu sangrando* em Always ia acabar por me deprimir, e eu não faço bom uso do sarcasmo deprimido. Por fim atendi ao telefone. - Telefone móvel do Jovem Salvatore.

_- Damon, Jeremy está aí?_

- Hey Elena, bom dia pra você também. - falei com um meio sorriso no rosto. - Eu estou ótimo e você? Como passou a noite?

_- É sério, Damon._

- Você se preocupa demais, Elena. Mas, se isso te acalma. Sim, Jeremy está aqui. Como se você não soubesse...

-_ Ele está bem?_

- Assim você me decepciona. Pensei que confiasse pelo menos em meu irmão mais novo.

-_ Mas eu confio no Stefan, Damon. Meu problema é que não foi ele quem atendeu ao telefone, e sim você. E ambos sabemos o quanto eu confio em você, _Salvatore. - algo na forma como ela disse meu sobrenome fez com que meu sorriso se alargasse um pouco.

- não sei por que não estou surpreso, _Gilbert._

-_ posso falar com ele? Ele não atendeu o celular quando liguei._

- Apesar de o jovem Gilbert estar afoito para falar com você, ele está meio ocupado com umas panquecas que Stefan fez para ele e... - Falando no Diabo... Stefan tirou o telefone de minha mão se ocupando com nosso "problema".

- Alô, Elena?

-_ Stefan, como ele está? Está tudo em ordem?_

- Elena, relaxe, está tudo em ordem com o Jeremy. Ele está comendo. Nós o levaremos para a escola.

_- Mas não temos aula amanhã, é sábado._

_- _Eu não disse _quando_, exatamente. O garoto chegou aqui meio revoltado. Se estiver tudo bem pra você, ele pode ficar por aqui no fim de semana. Você tinha planos com as garotas de qualquer jeito não é?

Eu estava acompanhando a conversa. Qual é a graça de ter os sentidos aguçados e não fazer uso deles?

Ergui uma sobrancelha para o garoto ao ouvir o comentário de Stefan quanto ao final de semana, e não me surpreendi ao sentir a apreensão dela em sua hesitação. Era possível que ela achasse que eu poderia corromper Jeremy se ele passasse o fim de semana perto de mim? Eu e o garoto tivemos nossos conflitos... E por conflitos lê-se "Vickie Donov" e "Bloqueio de Lembranças"... Mas já tínhamos superado essa fase.

Jeremy devolveu meu olhar com a mesma expressão de ponto de interrogação que eu tinha. Ao que parece, o gênio tinha pensado nessa agora.

Fui interrompido em meu raciocínio quando Elena finalmente respondeu.

_- Ele já está aí de qualquer jeito. Levou roupa pelo menos?_

- Chegou aqui com uma mochila, mas caso precise eu ou Damon emprestamos algo a ele.

_- Está bem, Stefan. Ah! Mais uma coisa. Diga ao Damon para ir se __ferrar? Por mim..._

Soltei uma gargalhada. Não pelo pedido de Elena, bem, por isso também, mas o maior motivo de minha risada foi a cara de "O-que-você-fez-agora?" que o Stefan fez ao ouvir o pedido de Elena. Em resposta eu simplesmente acenei com a mão, como se dissesse para esquecer o assunto. Ele deu de ombros percebendo que aparentemente não era nada demais.

- Considere o recado entregue, Elena.

_- Obrigada Stefan. __Acho que te vejo depois então._

- Não precisa agradecer. Claro. Até mais. - E desligou, voltando em seguida sua atenção para a cafeteira que anunciava o café estava pronto.

Stefan colocou uma xícara na minha frente e despejou o conteúdo da jarra. Peguei-a sorvendo um gole. Extra-forte, cafeinado, pouco açúcar... Do jeito que eu gostava.

- Conseguiu me surpreender, irmãozinho.

- Vou considerar isso um elogio. - Disse ele sentando à mesa com a própria xícara.

Ficamos nesse silêncio, cada um concentrado em seus pensamentos. Mas depois de um tempo ficou chato, felizmente, Jeremy quebrou o silêncio quando pousou os talheres no prato.

- Quais são os planos? - Perguntou olhando para Stefan.

- Aberto a sugestões. - Ele falou olhando de soslaio para mim. - Mas de preferência algo neste estado. - Ele disse aquilo só para minar os planos que eu estava a fazer.

Satisfeito consigo mesmo por ter me frustrado, Stefan levantou-se da mesa começando a tirar a louça, sob o olhar confuso de Jeremy, que olhava hora ele, hora eu, como se tentasse descobrir o que se passava em nossas mentes. Hábito irritante que a irmã também tinha. Tentar nos desvendar... Como se algum humano conseguisse efetuar tal façanha. Revirei os olhos com esse pensamento e me levantei, decidido a tomar banho para poder começar esse sábado descentemente.

No caminho, _acidentalmente_ (claro), rocei, enchi a mão e deixei lá, melhor dizendo, na bunda redonda e durinha de Stefan, que me olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida e um sorriso torto. Foi então que eu lembrei de nosso hóspede. Jeremy fitava muito concentradamente a mesa, a ponta das orelhas rubras. Adoravelmente humano. E aquilo me deu uma idéia. Stefan deve ter sacado, pois revirou os olhos e resmungou algo como "típico".

- Com ciúmes, Stefan? - Murmurei de forma que só ele ouvisse, ainda com minha mão colada ao seu traseiro.

- Vá se foder, Damon. - Ele murmurou de volta.

- A hora que você quiser meu caro. A hora que você quiser. - Disse, e em seguida, depois de dar um aperto na bunda em minha mão, voltei a executar o plano inicial, meu banho. Saí da cozinha deixando um Stefan meio mal-humorado e um Jeremy muito constrangido. Esse fim de semana seria interessante.

* Always começa com o verso_ "This Romeu is bleeding" (_Este Romeu está sangrando).


End file.
